kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
Postać= Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche była ostatnią księżniczką królestwa Lucifenia obecnie traktowana jako ''Córka Zła ''siostra Księcia Alexiela. Bliżnienta zostało rozdzielone w sporze politycznym.Sama Riliane dorastała w luksusie nie świadoma swojej przeszłości.Została opętana przez Demona Pychy po śmierci jej matki została władczynią Królestwa Lucifenia. Historia Wczesne Życie Riliane urodziła się 27 grudnia 485 roku wraz ze swym bratem bliźniakiem Alexielem jako członek rodziny królewskiej Lucifeni. Dorastając ze swoim bratem. Młoda Riliane lubiła się z nim bawić. Zawsze gdy wpadali w kłopoty ich mama Królowa Anne zamykała ich w ich pokoju i płakała cicho. W 491 Alexiel powiedział jej o tajnym przejściu ukrytym obok kominka w pokoju.Pewnego razu bliźnięta dzięki wspomnianemu wcześniej przejściu uciekli przez las na plażę.Z biegiem czasu bliźnięta coraz częściej uciekały na plażę.Podczas jednej z ucieczek Riliane przewraca się tym samym przecina sobie nogę.Płacze z powodu tego cięcia jednak Alexiel traktuję te ranę nie poważnie.Później Riliane bawiąc się w piasku odkrywa małe czarne pudełko.Woła brata by to zbadał dzieci podniecone otwierają pudełko jednak to co tam widzą rozczarowuje ich jako iż jest to tylko lusterko.Gdy księżniczka trzymała lustro obok nich pojawił się demon Riliane stała przerażona.Gdy demon jednak nic nie robi dziewczyna postanawia odejść i zostawić demona. Ale po chwili otoczona przez demona postanawia walczyć przeciwko niemu dobiega do Alexiela jednak Riliane zostaje opętana i wraz z Alexielem mdleje. Budzą się wieczorem wtedy Riliane mówi że jest głodna uśmiechając się wstaje z powrotem na nogi. Bliźnięta decydują się na powrót do domu po zakopaniu pudełka w piasku. Coraz bardziej głodna wraca do zamku.Księżniczka wchodzi do zamkowej kuchni gdzie zajmuje się jedzeniem.W czasie podwieczorku kolejnego dnia pojawia się demon i pyta się czy też może trochę zjeść.Dziewczynka odmawia jednak podzielenia się jedzeniem. Bliźnięta ponowie są na plaży Alexiel chce iść do domu ale Riliane mówi mu że jeżeli się boi to niech po prostu trzyma go za rękę.Alexiel mówi jeż że jeżeli zapisze swoje życzenie na kartce włożyć do butelki i rzuci się w morze to to życzenie się spełni. Riliane mówi bratu że ona w swoim następnym życiu chciała by być koniem bo ich zamek jest nudny a jako koń mogła by się swobodnie bawić na dworze. Pewnego razu kiedy Riliane je zająca przybywa Elluka Clockworker pytając się co je dziewczyna ta przyznaje że był to zając.Następnie pozbyto się z niej demona a Eluka usuwa większość wspomnień dziewczynki.Riliane stała się następczynią tronu gdyż Księżę Alexiel "zginął" podczas zamachu.W następnych latach zapoznaje się ze swoim narzeczonym Kyle Marlon. Prawa do tronu Po śmierci Kólowej Anny w 499 roku 13 letnia księżniczka idzie na pogrzeb mamy płacząc nad jej trumną.W tym czasie otrzymuje lustro od Ney wtedy Riliane zostaje opętana przez demona pychy. Następnego dnia Księżniczka widzi Leonhart Avadonia a obok niego widzi chłopca podobnego do niej.Ciekawa kim on jest pyta się o to Leonharta który wyjaśnia że to ma być jej nowy sługa. Osobowość Moce i umiejętności |-|Galeria= Riliane w Córce zła.jpg RilianeAllen.png Riliane i Allen.jpg Riliane i Kyle.png Królestwo Zła Riliane.jpg Riliane Siedem zbrodni i kar.png Koncepcje Riliane.jpg Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche i Rin.png Riliane W The Muzzle of Nemesis.png RilianeAlexielplaża.png Riliane w Córce zła.jpg MikukoreDoECards.png Cha1 img.jpg ClotureCover.png 563214420.jpg 640px-Allen snack.PNG T.png Riliane w Córce Bieli.jpg Riliane jako Rin.jpg Riliane.PNG Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez Kagamine Rin